Crazy Karakura
by camokass
Summary: To be re-written under the name of thesouleater.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, Death Note, Bleach or Naruto. =] Although I'm pretty sure that most of us wish that we did.

Summary: The exorcists are sent on a mission to Karakura Town and are sent to Karakura High School to look like regular students. Shinobi are also sent to Karakura High School along with some investigators. -man, Death Note, Naruto and Bleach crossover. No pairs.

**WARNING**: Some spoilers might be contained in this fanfiction. But don't tell me that I didn't warn you…

Naruto Characters are Shippuden characters, not the original ones because…Sakura sucks when she's 12. Wimpy girl.. =.=' Plus that means that I can add Sai and … I forget his name…. The other ANBU guy. Hehe..hehehe…hehe.

Lavi is acting as a 15-year-old cause in the anime he looks that age while he's actually 18. Which is really weird.

* * *

Lavi was walking around his new highschool, observing and remembering every single corner and spec of dirt. He also continued to remember the locker numbers and anyones faces he happened to look upon.

Once Lavi found his locker (number 257 to be exact), he quickly put his textbooks and binders inside, neat and tidy, like Bookman would want it. If he didn't put his stuff in neatly, Bookman would probably scold him, explaining that as a Bookman-in-training he needed to keep things tidy so he could find them easily and quickly if need be.

"Konnichiwa Lavi!" A voice said.

Lavi recognized it as quick as possible and smiled. "Allen!"

The two exorcists turned to face each other and smiled.

"I didn't know you would be here." Allen said, looking at Lavi, who was obviously not wearing his exorcist coat which made him look different.

"Well, I'm going to following you around a lot because of the Bookman-in-training thing and the wa-" Lavi was cut off by Bookman.

"Shut up! That shouldn't be spoken about here. This isn't the place." Bookman said, hitting Lavi in the head with his fist.

"Ow..." Lavi mumbled, rubbing his head where Bookman hit him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! That is not the way to treat a girl!" Someone down the hall yelled.

Bookman, Lavi and Allen all looked towards the teenagers that were making more noise than them and sweatdropped.

"They're making more noise than us." Allen mumbled.

"And I thought we were noisy." Lavi mumbled back.

Bookman just continued to stare at the fighting teenagers.

"Hey, shouldn't you go stop them?" Lavi asked Bookman. "I thought you were the librarian."

"Being the librarian doesn't mean that I have to include myself in you teenagers fighting all the time." Bookman explained. He then turned around and stalked off to the library so he could take care of anything that was happening there.

"Well, then, do you think we should stop them before they break out into a fight?" Lavi asked Allen.

Allen shrugged, then slowly nodded as the yelling got louder.

"I'm sorry!" Inoue said, bowing at Ichigo. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Orihime!?" Tatsuki yelled. "You shouldn't be blaming yourself, it was his fault!"

"How was it_ my _fault!?" Ichigo yelled, angry.

"Hey!" A boy with red hair and an eyepatch said. "No fighting in the halls. Take it outside if you have to."

"Why would we listen to you!?" Tatsuki and Ichigo yelled at the same time. "Stop copying me! Mleehhhh!!!" Ichigo and Tatsuki made a face at each other as they finished saying the same thing.

Allen, Lavi and Orihime sweatdropped.

"You know, its ok...?" Orihime said, dragging off the sentence while speaking to Lavi.

"My name's Lavi." Lavi said, smiling and holding up a peace sign.

"Allen Walker." Allen said, waving.

"Inoue Orihime." Orihime said. "But Orihime is just fine."

Orihime, Allen and Lavi chatted with each other for a minute before the bell rang and they all hurried to...the same class room.

"You're all in the same class as us?" Orihime asked.

"I guess." Allen said, sitting down beside Lavi, who sat beside Kanda, who sat beside Lenalee.

Within minutes their crazy teacher came in, fiddling with her new haircut. "Okay class, today we have four new students."

Lavi, Allen, Kanda and Lenalee all stood up and introduced themselves, Kanda and Lavi only their given names and Lenalee and Allen their full names.

"Okay. You may sit back down. Today we are working on..." the teacher blabbed on, few students actually listening.

Lavi, like most of the students there was staring off into space, thinking what would happen if an Akuma were to come and Allen's eye activated. That would cause a lot of trouble.

But, as if an Akuma were psychic, Allen's eye activated. It was a good thing they were in the back of the room though, cause if they were anywhere near the front or middle they would have been stared at for ages.

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged worried glances with each other and Alllen.

Allen quickly covered up his left eye with his hand and asked if he could go to the bathroom. Lavi quickly followed after.

"Where is it?" Lavi asked.

"There's five. Only a block away, so we'll have to be careful." Allen said.

Lavi nodded. He took out his miniscule hammer, which he had made small enough to carry around in a pocket. "Ban." He ordered and the hammer quickly became a regular hammer size.

"You know you should wait until we get to the area where the Akuma are." Allen said.

Lavi shrugged and continued to carry it around as if it were normal to carry around a hammer, which to him, it was.

Once at the corner, Allen and Lavi quickly 'desposed' of the Akuma and hurried back to class, making sure that no one in the school saw them.

The day went by quickly and sooner than later, all the exorcists were in their bedrooms, asleep except for Bookman and Lavi, who were reading their books.

* * *

Yeahh....it's really short. I'm not much of a long-fic writer. Hehe. But! BUT! I promise to update about one to two times a week...as long as I get atleast 2 reviews. =3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, Death Note, Bleach or Naruto.

Summary: The exorcists are sent on a mission to Karakura Town and are sent to Karakura High School to look like regular students. Shinobi are also sent to Karakura High School along with some investigators. -man, Death Note, Naruto and Bleach crossover. No pairs.

**WARNING**: Some spoilers might be contained in this fanfiction. But don't tell me that I didn't warn you…

Naruto Characters are Shippuden characters, not the original ones because…Sakura sucks when she's 12. Wimpy girl.. =.=' Plus that means that I can add Sai and … I forget his name…. The other ANBU guy. Hehe..hehehe…hehe.

Lavi is acting as a 15-year-old cause in the anime he looks that age while he's actually 18. Which is really weird.

Lavi, who fell asleep last and woke up late for high school, was (again) staring off into the distance during math class. It was his first class of the day and the most _boring _class. Lavi was able to do the equations everyone else was having trouble doing within a mere few seconds, like someone would be able to add 1 + 1.

Then there was a sudden knock at the door and the teacher stopped talking. She walked over to the door, opened it and let the person speak to the class for themselves.

It was Bookman.

Lavi was staring at Bookman with a confused look, wondering why he would be there. Bookman had said he would only come in an emergency.

"May I please take Lavi-san?" Bookman asked, looking directly at Lavi, who still looked confused.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure by his look during class that he's already studied this and is able to complete the equation easily." The teacher said, smiling.

Lavi blushed and walked up to Bookman. Then, after they left the room, he asked, "What do you want? I thought you said you would only come in emergency."

"It is an emergency." Bookman said, rushed. "There's someone here that knows all about us and what we do. Although I'm sure that Komui would have made sure that no one knew about us exorcists."

"But, if someone knows about us, couldn't we just ask him to keep quiet?" Lavi asked, trying to get out of it easily.

"No. He said that if we aren't gone by tomorrow that he would tell the whole school that we were exorcists." Bookman said.

Lavi nodded and continued to follow Bookman to the library, where Lavi met the teenager that was threatening them. He had short black hair, where in the front it ran down the sides of his face. He wore the regular student uniform, white t-shirt and pants. The boy also wore a bracelet with a cross on it and held a rather large book.

"Ishida Uryuu." Ishida said, not even moving to shake hands.

"Lavi." Lavi said, scratching the back of his head. "So…let's get straight to the point; why do you want us out of this school?"

"Because your exorcists and I'm sure that that isn't a good thing to have exorcists in a high school." Ishida explained. "I also know that there's more of you. Allen, Lenalee and Kanda. They're all exorcists too."

Lavi glanced at Bookman, who stood beside him. He looked up at Lavi and shrugged.

"Okay, you're the most observant teenager I have ever met except for Allen and Lenalee." Lavi mumbled. "So what happens when we don't leave?"

"I tell one of my friends who and what you are and tell them to pass it on and sooner than later everyone in the whole school will know that your exorcists." Ishida explained.

Lavi smiled. "So that's your master plan? Wow…I could have come up with something better than that."

A vain quickly grew in Ishida's forehead and he frowned. "You try being the most unpopular guy in school and coming up with a plan to tell everyone something another wants to keep secret!"

Lavi frowned at Ishida. "I also think your plan would have backfired, by the way, making people think that your insane. I've been in the same position though, but only once before. It was a while back, now that I think about it….anyways-"

In the hallway ran Allen, who was waving his hand at Lavi. His eye had activated in the middle of class again.

Ishida didn't notice that Allen was walking about the hallways like an idiot with a Akuma-sensing eye even though Lavi and Bookman did.

"Go." Bookman mumbled so that only Lavi could hear.

"We'll continue this later. I have something I have to finish up." Lavi said, walking out of the library.

Ishida then noticed that Lavi started walking the _opposite _way of the washrooms. "Where is he going?" He demanded.

"To the washrooms." Bookman said, also noticing Lavi's mistake in not taking another route outside to help Allen.

Only seconds later two teenagers, one short with black hair and the other tall with orange hair, came running through the hallways towards the outside exit.

Bookman stared, confused. "You know…I have the sudden feeling to go to the bathroom too."

Bookman had been distracted by the teenagers and didn't notice Ishida's eyes grow a bit larger. He had heard a Hollow…no, not one…ten…twenty…thirty…more than that! He had to go help this time, his powers as a Quincy would help Ichigo and Rukia a ton.

Ishida ran outside with everyone else and stopped as he saw a small army of Hollow and other floating things with guns.

Allen, Lavi and Bookman stood at the ready, their Innocence activated while Ichigo and Rukia stood in their shinigami forms, katanas poised for battle.

At the moment no one cared to notice how different the exorcists and the shinigami were, they were all focused on the Hollow and Akuma instead.

"ARRGGG!!" Ichigo yelled, jumping towards the Hollow. He quickly started slashing at them, killing the Hollow easily.

Allen, Lavi and Bookman started to attack the Akuma with their Innocence.

"GETSUGA…TENSHOU!!" (A/N: Anyone ever notice how Ichigo always yells 'Getsuga' then like…ten seconds later 'Tenshou'? I mean, I know that Ichigo's probably building up power, but he seriously couldn't do that any faster or before he yells the name of the attack? =.=')

After fighting the Hollow and Akuma for around five minutes a ton of the same person, who was wearing orange and black, came jumping around and helped with killing the Akuma and Hollow. He continued to jump on their heads, leaving a large enough dent to kill them.

"Who's that?" Allen asked Lavi, who slammed his extremely large hammer down onto the heads of three different Akuma.

"I don't know. We'll ask him…_them_" Lavi corrected himself. "later."

The Akuma and Hollow were quickly defeated, as no more came after the attack and they were all the lowest level of each kind. After catching their breath, the group of different fighters all sat down together in the middle of the field that they had fought in.

Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Allen, Bookman and Lavi looked pointedly at the pile of orange and black wearing people.

"Who're you?" They all asked at the same time.

The orange and black wearing boys stopped climbing on top of each other and stared at the group of shinigami, exorcists and quincy. "Uzumaki Naruto!!"

Quickly after the pile of people had introduced themselves at Naruto, they all disappeared until only one was left standing.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled. "Stupid Shadow Clones…"

The shinigami, exorcists and quincy all sweatdropped.

"Wait…Shadow Clones?" Lavi recognized the name from somewhere. He knew he had heard that before.

Bookman nodded, as if he could read Lavi's thought. "It is a ninja from the hidden leaf. Look at his headband."

Lavi looked at Naruto's headband. "Oh."

Naruto, still muttering about his shadow clones, sat down on the grass. Only minutes later a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed the boy's ankle and he screamed. The hand let go and out of the ground jumped a man with white hair and a mask covering his face.

"Kakashi-sensei! What the hell!!" Naruto yelled, pouting with his arms crossed.

The man named Kakashi chuckled and only seconds later two other teenagers walked onto the field.

"Naruto!" The one with the pink hair yelled while hitting Naruto harshly in the head. "Stop running away!"

"Why do you get angry at me, but not teme?" Naruto asked.

"Because Sasuke-kun wouldn't run away, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, all over Sasuke who was once again a leaf shinobi.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, his arms crossed and his eyes staring off into the distance.

Lavi, Allen, Bookman, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Kakashi sweatdropped at the three teenagers that stood in front of them yelling at each other.

"Are you sure that they're from Konoha?" Lavi asked, using the Hidden Leafs real name.

"Yes, Lavi." Bookman said, sounding unsure. Then everyone went and started doing their own thing.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled.

No one responded to him. Team 7 was yelling at each other, Kakashi was reading Icha Icha Paradise, Lavi and Allen were talking to each other and Bookman and Ishida were trying to finish up the problem from earlier while Rukia was doodling on a notebook that came out from absolutely nowhere.

"HEY!!!" Ichigo screamed.

This time everyone stared at him while Ichigo frowned in frustration.

"What's your problem?" Naruto said, glaring at Ichigo.

"Shut up!" Ichigo said. "Back to what I wanted to say; Isn't anyone completely confused? And how can you see us!?"

Everyone nodded, then shrugged.

"Then why are you yelling at each other or doing something else? Shouldn't we introduce ourselves and tell everyone what the hell is going on?" Ichigo said. He then looked at himself.

"When did you become so smart?" Rukia joked, laughing.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, annoyed by her smart-ass remark. "Shut up."

"Well, if we're going to introduce ourselves, we might as well start with the ones that live here." Ishida said. "Ishida Uryuu, I'm a quincy."

The exorcists and shinobi stared at Ishida clueless.

"Kuchiki Rukia. Shinigami of the 10th division from the Gotei 13." Rukia said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Substitute Shinigami for Karakura Town." Ichigo mumbled, clearly still annoyed with everyone.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha shinobi." Naruto said, pointing at himself and smiling.

"We KNOW!" Everyone yelled.

"Haruno Sakura. Konoha shinobi." The girl with the pink hair said.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha shinobi and enemy." Sasuke said.

This time is was Sasuke's turn to be looked at with a funny stare, but of course with Sasuke being Sasuke, he didn't care.

"Hatake Kakashi. Konoha Jounin." Kakashi said, waving.

"Allen Walker. Exorcist." Allen said.

"Lavi. Bookman-in-training and exorcist." Lavi said, holding up a peace sign and smiling.

"Bookman. Bookman and exorcist." Bookman said in his monotone voice.

"There's your answer Ichigo. These guys-" Rukia pointed at Lavi, Bookman and Allen. "-these guys all have some kind of special power and these guys-" Rukia now pointed at Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. "clearly also have some kind of special power."

"Okay…so let's start with you guys." Said Lavi, pointing at Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida, ignoring the explanation to Ichigo about how they could see them.

"Well, we're shinigami. Technically we're just dead people that kill monsters called Hollow. Except Ichigo isn't a complete shinigami, he's a human that can be turned into a shinigami." Rukia said.

"A quincy is a person that doesn't like the shinigami, but also kills Hollow." Ishida said plainly, bored.

"You next." Lavi said, pointing at the shinobi. "Even though Bookman and I know what you are."

"Well, we're shinobi from Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi explained.

"Moyashi-" Lavi started, but was interrupted by Allen.

"It's Allen!" Allen shouted in Lavi's ear.

"Ow…Bookman and I are exorcists." Lavi continued, ignoring Allen's outburst. "Except, Bookman and I are technically just record what happens…" Lavi stopped, thinking about what to say. "Long explanation to that. There's more of us inside Karakura High School."

"Who?" Rukia asked. "I wasn't paying attention when you introduced yourselves."

"Lenalee and Yu." Lavi said.

"Yu?" Ishida asked, confused.

"Kanda." Allen answered, sighing.

The three different groups continued to explain their jobs and what they do for a living and sooner than later it was lunch-time and none of them had returned to school.

"Aren't we late for class?" Ishida asked, it finally clicking into his head that they had been sitting in the middle of a field for a while.

Ichigo looked at Ishida with a questioning look on his face. "What?"

"Late for class idiot!" Ishida yelled.

Ichigo blinked, staring at Ishida as if he were insane. "Do you actually care about school? It's not as if you don't already know most of the stuff they teach there."

Ishida sighed. "Nevermind."

Ichigo, Rukia and Ishida then felt a flash of reiatsu.

"Did you-" Ichigo asked, but was cut off by Ishida and Rukia.

"Yeah." They said.

"Feel what?" Allen asked, scratching his head.

"Reiatsu." Ichigo said. "We'll explain later…was that Renji?"

"I think so…and Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukitaichou and two others." Rukia replied.

"Ikkaku and Yumichika." Ichigo said, sighing. Ikkaku and Yumichika were such odd friends.

"What about us?" Yumichika said, appearing behind Ichigo.

"EH!?" Ichigo yelled, looking behind him.

"There's more?" Sakura asked.

"Who's she?" Ikkaku asked, sitting beside Ichigo.

"Long explanation." Everyone mumbled.

"Well, we should get back to school." Allen said, standing up.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said. "We're going to Karakura High School starting tomorrow while Kakashi-sensei is acting as a substitute."

"Okay." Lavi said, waving at the shinobi. "Bye."

"Bye!" Everyone else said, also waving.

The shinigami and exorcists hurried back to school, Ikkaku and Yumichika hurrying to meet up with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

So after everyone meeting each other, the day went on like any other day…other than Allen having to run out of the classroom to beat up another Akuma after History class.

**Translations**: Akuma = Demon, shinigami = soul reaper or death god, getsuga tenshou = moon fang piercing the heavens, katana = sword, sensei = teacher, moyashi = beansprout, Icha Icha Paradise = Make-Out Paradise and shinobi = ninja.

Click the green button. You know you wanna…(you: no I don't.) YES YOU DO!!! CLICK ITT!!!!!!!!! (you: no) T.T Poor green button. It is looked down upon and hated by all. But I love the green button. It's my new best friend. ^.^ Ima freak.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, Death Note, Bleach or Naruto. =] Although I'm pretty sure that most of us wish that we did.

Summary: The exorcists are sent on a mission to Karakura Town and are sent to Karakura High School to look like regular students. Shinobi are also sent to Karakura High School along with some investigators. -man, Death Note, Naruto and Bleach crossover. No pairs.

**WARNING**: Some spoilers might be contained in this fanfiction. But don't tell me that I didn't warn you…

Naruto Characters are Shippuden characters, not the original ones because…Sakura sucks when she's 12. Wimpy girl.. =.=' Plus that means that I can add Sai and … I forget his name…. The other ANBU guy. Hehe..hehehe…hehe.

Lavi is acting as a 15-year-old cause in the anime he looks that age while he's actually 18. Which is really weird.

I'm SO SORRY. I meant the get this posted almost half-a-week earlier. I'll update as often as I can. I've been creating OC's for different anime lately and I've been trying to create fanfics for them. Plus when I write at my best is normally late at night. Hehe.

-Man P.O.V:

"Allen!" Lavi yelled, shaking Allen.

Allen groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his white-haired head.

"Yuu, Allen won't get up," Lavi complained, frowning at Kanda.

"Don't call me that," Kanda growled, ignoring Lavi's complaint about Allen. He was pulling on the required white shirt they had to wear while at Karakura High.

Lavi's frown deepened. _'You leave me no choice Allen.' _He thought.

"Allen, if you don't get up I'll call you 'moyashi' for the rest of your life." Lavi said, shaking Allen again.

Allen, under the covers, was awake in a millisecond. His head popped out from under the covers. "I'm up!"

Lavi blinked, then started laughing. "It worked!"

Allen glared at Lavi. "Meanie." He mumbled.

Lavi continued to laugh, not hearing Allen's comment.

"Would you shut up!" Kanda yelled, a vain growing in his head. "I'm eating."

"Soba again Yuu?" Lavi asked, walking up behind Kanda and leaning over his shoulder.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kanda yelled again, putting down his chopsticks.

"Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, he gets very angry too," Lavi sang, annoying Kanda even more.

Allen, at the other end of the room, had just finished getting dressed and was putting Timcanpy in his backpack. "Sorry Tim, the people here aren't used to golems."

Timcanpy looked up at Allen. To anyone else the golden golem looked like it was staring at Allen, but to Allen it was frowning at him.

Allen pushed the golem into his backpack and closed the zipper shut, leaving a small hole to let some light and air through. He picked it up and swung it over his shoulder.

"Kanda, stop yelling at Lavi. Lavi, stop annoying Kanda." Allen said, finally noticing their yelling and singing.

Kanda and Lavi stopped and looked at Allen.

"Your one to say, moyashi." Kanda said, picking up a glass of tea. "It's normally you and me fighting. Just red-head over there is being annoying."

Allen glared at Kanda. "It's Allen."

"Whatever." Kanda said, putting down his tea and picking up his backpack. "We're going to be late if we don't leave. Plus, we need to get Lenalee."

"You like her, don't you?" Lavi said, annoying Kanda even more, after picking up his backpack.

A vain grew into Kanda's forehead again. "Beat it." He said, angrily, ready to pull out Mugen which hid underneath his pant leg as to not startle anyone walking by him.

"Okay," Lavi mumbled, walking out of the hotel room they had rented out. He quickly walked over to Lenalee's room and knocked on it.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked as she opened the door, wondering why he was there instead of Allen or Kanda.

"Kanda likes you," Lavi whispered, then ran down the hall-way to the front doors.

Lenalee blinked, startled. Then she blushed deeply, her cheeks turning a rosy red.

Kanda stood outside the boys' hotel room door, glaring at Lavi, three vains sticking out of his head. He looked like he was ready to kill Lavi by tearing him to shreds and then feeding him to sharks.

Lenalee didn't say or do anything after Kanda started to chase Lavi, too startled at Lavi's words about herself and Kanda.

Allen walked out of the boys' room only a minute later and asked where Lavi and Kanda had gone.

Lenalee stared at Allen as if she hadn't been able to comprehend what Allen had just said, then ran back into her room, shutting the door behind herself.

Allen stood in the middle of the hall, totally confused and curious as to what happened. After thinking for a moment, he walked out to the front door, where he saw another person checking in.

"No. I asked for room 23." The man said, annoyed. One of his hands stuck out from underneath his cape and scratched his head.

_'Wait a minute, cape?' _Allen thought. He turned around again and looked at the man standing at the front desk. He wore an exorcist coat and his hair was black, except for the white strand sticking out in front of his face.

"Krory!?" Allen asked loudly, surprised.

The man turned around and stared at the white haired teenage boy. "Allen?"

"I didn't know you were coming here too." Allen said, walking up to Krory, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I didn't either until I just got back from another mission." Krory said, scratching the back of his head even more.

"Lenalee probably reported back to the Order and filled them in on the fight with the Akuma during school." Allen said, his gloved hand on his chin.

"You're going to school?" Krory asked.

"Yeah. It's part of our cover." Allen said, looking up at Krory and smiling. "Although it is nice to learn what school would have been like. I've never gone before."

Krory nodded. Then turned back to the lady standing at the front desk to finish checking in.

"Ah!" Allen yelled suddenly, noticing the time. "I'm going to be late! See you later Krory!"

Allen sped out of the front office, a bit of dust flowing up behind his feet.

"Bye?" Krory said, waving slightly.

Bleach P.O.V:

"Ichigoooo!!!!" Ishin yelled, trying to stomp on his teenage sons face.

Ichigo, still half-asleep, rolled over and felt a breeze by his ear and didn't bother to open his eyes to see what happened after he heard a loud crash beside himself.

Ishin screamed. Ichigo had moved out of the way before he could land on his face and ended up flying out the window somehow. He landed on a rose bush and had pricklies(A/N: I dunno how to spell pricklies. Haha. But if I did spell it wrong, please tell me!) in his butt. "OWW!!"

Ichigo finally opened his eyes when he heard his Dad yell in pain. He sighed. Why did his father have to be so obnoxious?

"Ichigo, aren't you going to go and check that your Dad is OK?" Rukia asked, sticking her head out of Ichigo's closet door.

Ichigo shook his head while pulling on his school shirt. "Karin and Yuzu will take care of him."

Rukia shrugged after that, and closed the closet door to get dressed.

A loud, inhuman shriek came out of nowhere while Rukia and Ichigo were eating breakfast. They looked at each other with a knowing glance and literally shoved the rest of their breakfast down their throats.

Ichigo yelled good-bye as he left, slamming the door behind himself.

After running about a block down the street he took out his shinigami badge and hit his chest with it. Ichigo's human body fell into some bushes while Rukia's was being controlled by the rabbit soul-thing she has(A/N: Hehe…I dunno what it's called. If you know, could you also tell me that and I'll edit it).

"Take his body and put it somewhere safe." Rukia ordered, then ran off to catch up with Ichigo.

Ichigo jumped into the air, pulling out his unusual katana and sliced the Hollow in half. It was quick and Ichigo and Rukia went to find their bodies afterwards.

Just as they found their bodies, a large reiatsu came up.

"An Arrancar?" Ichigo mumbled to himself. "No…It's a Vizard."

"What's a Vizard doing around here so early?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo shrugged just as a teenage boy with red hair blew by him, nearly knocking Ichigo over. Only seconds later another teenage boy blew by Ichigo, again almost knocking him over.

"How the hell-!?" Ichigo started, but the look from Rukia stopped him. "Was it those exorcists from yesterday?"

Rukia nodded. She looked down the street. "Here comes the white-haired one, Allen."

Allen ran by, then stopped, looked back, stared at Rukia and Ichigo, then walked back to them. "Hey."

Ichigo blinked. "Hi."

"Who were the two people ahead there?" Rukia asked, pointing the way that everyone had been running.

"Lavi and Kanda." Allen said. "Lavi felt like being annoying and pushed it too far with Kanda." He explained.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded, understanding Allen's situation.

"Ah! We're going to be late!" Allen yelled all of a sudden. "You guys should find your real bodies. See ya!"

Allen ran off again, disappearing a minute later.

Ichigo and Rukia found their bodies, climbed into them and walked to school.

D. Gray-Man P.O.V:

"I'm going to kill you!" Kanda yelled, Mugen ready to slice down anyone or anything in his path.

"Kanda!" Allen yelled. "Watch where you carry Mugen!"

Kanda ignored Allen and walked straight by a crowd of students that were heading for Karakura High.

"Oh my god! He's carrying a sword!" One of the girls screamed, scared.

The rest of the group of teenagers looked at Kanda, who had stopped after hearing the girl scream. They stared at each other for a minute before the group split and ran straight to the school while Kanda blinked.

"I told you Kanda!" Allen said.

"Shut up, moyashi." Kanda mumbled, sheathing Mugen.

"It's Allen." Allen said, glaring at Kanda.

"Whatever, moyashi." Kanda said, heading towards the school.

Lavi was already at school by the time Kanda and Allen got there and for some reason had three random girls hiding in bushes beside him, drooling.

Allen walked up to Lavi, a curious look on his face. "You know there are girls drooling at you, right?" He whispered to Lavi.

Lavi blinked cluelessly and looked at the bushes. The three girls ducked down to hide themselves. "Really?"

Allen nodded.

"Oh." Lavi mumbled. "Am I really that popular already? We've only been here three days."

Allen shrugged. "I don't know. Your just Lavi the Bookman-in-training to me."

Lavi looked at Allen. "Thanks. That makes me feel so special." Lavi said sarcastically, but he was joking Allen knew.

For some reason Allen looked to his left and saw the oddest looking people standing there. One of the people standing there had black, tangled hair and looked completely unprofessional with the black lines under his eyes, a horrible posture and a mask on. The other person was completely the opposite with light brown, smooth hair and light brown suit with a red tie.

The man with the black hair caught Allen's eye and stared at him for minute with his wide eyes in behind the mask before Allen looked away, startled that the man had caught him staring so quickly.

"Who're they?" Allen asked Lavi.

"Dunno. They look kind of old to be at a high school though." Lavi replied, a curious look on his face. "I'll go ask them."

Allen didn't say anything and decided to watch Lavi go introduce himself to the two odd men.

"Ohayo gozaimasu." Lavi said, bowing slightly. "I'm Lavi. I was wondering what you two might be doing on high school grounds when your clearly not teachers, students or any kind of performers, or else we would have heard about you."

The man with black hair blinked, although no one noticed, looked at the man with light brown hair and then turned his gaze to Lavi. "We're here on an investigation. We're with the Japanese police."

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt you then. I'll be on my way," Lavi said, bowing slightly again and walking back over to Allen.

"That's probably the most polite I've ever seen you Lavi." Allen said jokingly.

Lavi shrugged, taking the comment seriously. "It helps when you have to act like someone else when your not them."

Allen turned a curious gaze towards Lavi for a moment, but then decided to ignore Lavi's statement.

The bell rang only minutes later and they were all in class.

"Ohayo." The teacher said. "We have a guest with us today. He's a member of the Japanese police force and would just like to watch us for the day. Don't be shy, come on in."

The man with the mask that Allen and Lavi had seen earlier walked into their classroom and stood at the front.

"Um…Excuse me, sir, but I would have thought that school would have informed you that guests are not allowed to wear masks inside the school." The teacher said.

The man stared at the teacher for a moment before lifting his hand to take of the mask, but instead stuffed a lollipop his had taken out of his pocket into his mouth after lifting up the mask halfway.

"Excuse me sir, I asked if you could take off your mask." The teacher said, clearly getting annoyed.

"I heard you the first time ma'am. I merely had no response to your request as I cannot take of this mask." The man said. "Either way, if you wish to address me, please call me Ryuuzaki."

The teacher nodded unsurely. "If any of the higher officials walk in and ask you to take of the mask I would suggest doing so though."

The man named Ryuuzaki walked over to a chair in the back of the room and hopped onto it after taking of his shoes. He crouched down into a position not many people could hold for very long and started to twirl the lollipop in his mouth so that it was making clicking noises against his teeth.

Ryuuzaki sat there for the rest of the day, twirling lollipops in his mouth, watching the students every move.

Lavi and Allen constantly looked back at the odd man, wondering why he was there and what he was actually doing. After walking around Japan for a bit they had thought that the police would be more professional looking like the other man that had walked into the school with Ryuuzaki.

"You may do page 194 in your textbooks and every other number." The teacher said.

Ryuuzaki put up his hand.

The teacher just stared at him for a moment. "Ryuuzaki?"

"May I speak to the boy with red hair and the one with white hair?" Ryuuzaki asked, pointing at both Allen and Lavi.

The teachers look got even more confused, but she let them go with Ryuuzaki anyway.

Once outside in the hallway, Ryuuzaki removed his mask after making sure no one else was there. His face was pale and his eyes large and round.

"Your from the Black Order, correct?" Ryuuzaki asked.

A look of surprise appeared on both Allen's and Lavi's faces, both startled that the man had figured out where they had been from within the first day of being at the school.

"From your reactions I can tell that your from the Black Order." Ryuuzaki stated. "There are more of you too. But it would be illogical to bring more than two of you out."

"How did you…?" Lavi's sentence trailed off.

"The white haired boy's scar on his left eye and the white gloves over his hands." Ryuuzaki said, pointing at Allen. "They're a bit of a giveaway since they are such unusual marks and accessories. Your eyepatch also gives you away and the small lump in your pocket is your Innocence, right?"

Lavi nodded slowly. "Please don't tell anyone. We're on a mission to help destroy the Akuma in this city and figure out why so many of the Akuma are coming here. We'll be gone soon."

Ryuuzaki stared at Lavi. "Oh. I didn't mean it that way. I was just wondering if you were or not. The boy with the really long hair, he's from the Black Order too, right?"

Lavi nodded. "Yes. My name is Lavi, by the way and this is Allen Walker. The guy you were just talking about is named Kanda Yuu."

Ryuuzaki nodded, imprinting the names into his mind. "Well, you can go back in now. I was just curious as to if you were exorcists or not."

Lavi nodded and steered Allen back into the classroom, sitting him down at his desk.

Lavi sat at his own desk while Kanda looked at him curiously.

Lavi shrugged.

"Pay attention to your own work, Lavi and Kanda!" the Teacher said, glaring at them.

"Yes, sensei." Both Kanda and Lavi muttered.

A minute later there was a knock at the door.

"Hai?" the Teacher asked.

The door slid open to reveal a man with white spiky hair and a mask. He was wearing a white suit coat that had 'Vacation Win!' sewed onto the breast pocket. "Hello! You've just won a year long trip to where ever you want to go!"

The Teacher blinked at the man, startled. "Me?"

"Yes." The man said, nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh my god! Yes! I won!!" The Teacher yelled. "I'm going to go pack! Wait…What about my class?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll be taking over until you come back. I've been a teacher before." The man said, grabbing the Teachers arm and pushing her out the door. "Now go pack. You have to go to the 'Vacation Win!' store to choose where you want to go and leave, leave, leave! Have fun!"

"Okay!" the Teacher said, running down the hall yelling 'I won! I won!'

The man walked into the middle of the room, taking his suit coat off to reveal a long sleeved, navy blue shirt with an odd symbol on his shoulder.

"Konnichiwa. I am your new sensei for the rest of the year. My name is Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi said, smiling. "You also have another…Let me see….1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6….eight new students!"

Lavi, Allen, Ichigo, Ishida and Rukia sweatdropped, knowing who their new sensei was and three of the eight people that were going to be yet another new addition to their class.

Eight teenagers walked in. Three were Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke while no one knew who the rest were.

"Introduce yourselves." Kakashi said.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Gaara." A boy with red hair said.

"Rock Lee!" A boy with a black haired bowl-cut said.

"H-H-Hyuuga Hinata." A girl with long, black-ish, purple-ish hair stuttered.

"Nara Shikamaru." A boy said lazily, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Sai." A boy with a belly-button top said, waving.

"Well, welcome your new friends nicely and show them around later." Kakashi said, sitting the teacher's chair and putting his feet on the desk, starting the read and orange book and a large 'R' in the bottom left corner.

"Kakashi-sensei, you shouldn't be reading that perverted stuff in a high school." Naruto said from the other end of the room where he had chosen to sit.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Why not?"

"Because this is not the place…or time for that fact." Naruto said. "I'm still wondering how you read that stuff!"

"It's interesting." Kakashi argued. "Now do your work…err, whatever everyone else is doing."

"Fine." Naruto said, annoyed.

"I'm done." Shikamaru said, holding up a piece of paper with messy writing all over it.

"Great. Hand it in." Kakashi said, pointing to the garbage can.

"That's a garbage can, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Even better." Kakashi said, focusing on his book.

Sakura sighed and Shikamaru threw out his math worksheet.

"Are you trying to cheat off of me!?" Lavi yelled at Naruto, who had decided to sit beside him.

"No." Naruto said, looking directly at Lavi's sheet of paper.

Lavi crushed the piece of paper into a ball and threw it at Naruto's head.

"I'm not going to do work if your just going to throw it away." Lavi said. "I know all this stuff anyways."

"Okay." Kakashi said. "Then don't-"

_**BOOM!**_

__Every shinobi, shinigami and exorcist in the room tensed, which was basically just over half of the people in the room.

Kakashi nodded at Allen, Lavi, Ichigo, Rukia, Gaara, Sakura and Hinata and they all ran off to go see what had happened.

Ryuuzaki was still sitting in the chair and followed them outside, no one noticing him. Once outside he watched as Allen and Lavi fought a large amount of Akuma, Rukia and Ichigo a large amount of Hollow and Gaara, Sakura and Hinata fought a small group of sound shinobi.

While everyone was fighting, no one noticed the shinobi standing behind Ryuuzaki. He reached out slowly and covered Ryuuzaki's mouth to prevent screaming and pulled him into a pile of bushes.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please press the green button. I'll give you a useless virtual cookie and a useless virtual inflatable microphone! =D


	4. Filler

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, Death Note, Bleach or Naruto. =] Although I'm pretty sure that most of us wish that we did.  
Summary: The exorcists are sent on a mission to Karakura Town and are sent to Karakura High School to look like regular students. Shinobi are also sent to Karakura High School along with some investigators. -man, Death Note, Naruto and Bleach crossover. No pairs.  
**WARNING**: Some spoilers might be contained in this fanfiction. But don't tell me that I didn't warn you…  
Naruto Characters are Shippuden characters, not the original ones because…Sakura sucks when she's 12. Wimpy girl.. =.=' Plus that means that I can add Sai and … I forget his name…. The other ANBU guy. Hehe..hehehe…hehe.

Lavi is acting as a 15-year-old cause in the anime he looks that age while he's actually 18. Which is really weird.

Okay, this is technically a filler chapter…if there can be such a thing. I don't know. But, anyways. My friend and I were talking about Naruto one day when we were walking home (he hasn't watched Bleach, -Man or Death Note, although I talk to him about them all the time…) and he kept making up these funny things that could happen between the different Naruto characters. Hehe…So yeah. Enjoy!

Naruto:

Sasuke was trying to get some sleep. He was still living with Orochimaru, trying to become strong enough to defeat Itachi.

"Sasuke….its time to train now." Orochimaru said after opening Sasuke's bedroom door.

"Shut up." Sasuke said. "I'm trying to sleep."

Orochimaru frowned. "If you want to defeat Itachi you should train you know."

"Hn." Sasuke groaned, clearly annoyed. "Leave me alone."

Orochimaru's snake-like tongue slithered out of his mouth, all the way to Sasuke's bed. The tongue was right above Sasuke, ready to grab him and choke him to death.

Sasuke heard the slight movement, but he himself didn't move.

'_I've always wondered how long his tongue is…'_ Sasuke thought randomly. _'Guess now would be a good time to figure that out.'_

When Orochimaru's tongue shot out to strike at Sasuke, Sasuke grabbed it just before it hit him. Orochimaru just stood there in surprise. Sasuke had only ever deflected his tongue, not grabbed it.

"You know, I've always wondered how long your tongue was," Sasuke said, starting to pull at Orochimaru's tongue.

Orochimaru started to panic but he couldn't do anything unless he wanted to be shocked by chidori.

Sasuke had been pulling on Orochimaru's tongue for hours, calculating how long it was. Eventually the tongue started to turn into a snake body and then back into a tongue. The first time that happened Sasuke had stared at Orochimaru for a minute, then got back to pulling his tongue.

After another hour of pulling, Sasuke got frustrated at how long Orochimaru's tongue was.

"How fricking long is your tongue!?" Sasuke yelled at Orochimaru, who had sat down by the door.

Orochimaru shrugged. He had never bothered to see how long it was.

"You need a shorter tongue," Sasuke said and still holding onto Orochimaru's tongue, he walked up to him and cut it off.

Orochimaru screamed. He was spitting up blood and coughing at the same time, which wasn't a pretty sight. He was trying to swear at Sasuke too, but it just sounded like "Wurt bleh thughe!?" (A/N: I was holding my tongue and trying to say 'What the heck?' xD)

Sasuke was ignoring the blood Orochimaru was spitting up and was laughing his head off.

So that was the end of Orochimaru's tongue...and his speech. It just sounds like gibberish now. =3

Naruto:

Disclaimer: I did not create V8 nor do I own it! X]

"Hey!! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, running up to Sakura, who was sitting on a park bench and reading a medical book.

"What Naruto?" Sakura asked, putting down her book after marking the page.

"I just saw the funniest commercial on TV!" Naruto yelled, standing in front of Sakura.

"Great." Sakura sighed, picking up her book again.

Naruto walked up to Sakura and hit her on the forehead. "Could have had a V8!!" He screamed and ran away yelling, "Pass it on!!!"

Sakura blinked, then smiled. She got up and went up to Tsunade after her break was over.

"Sakura, could you pass me that piece of paper over there?" Tsunade asked, pointing at a piece of paper across the room.

"Sure." Sakura said, grabbing the piece of paper and handing it to Tsunade. "Ummm….Tsunade…."

"What would you like Sakura?" Tsunade asked, lowering the piece of paper.

Sakura smiled and hit Tsunade on the head. "Could have had a V8!! Pass it on!!"

Tsunade stared at Sakura for her childish behaviour and smirked.

Sakura turned and walked up to the door. "I'm going to go help out at the hospital."

"Okay." Tsunade said. "Shizune!!!!"

Shizune ran into the room breathing heavily after running all the way to Tsunade's office. "Sorry! I'm late!"

"It's okay. Come here." Tsunade said, motioning Shizune over to her.

Shizune walked up to Tsunade and bowed. "I'm sorry!"

Tsunade frowned. "I told you already, it's okay." She said.

Shizune stood up straight.

Tsunade smiled. "There we go." She hit Shizune in the head. "Could have had a V8!! Pass it on!"

Shizune blinked in surprise and started to laugh.

"Now, go get Kakashi, will you? I have a mission for him." Tsunade said.

Shizune nodded, still laughing. She ran to Kakashi's house and when he opened the door, Shizune quickly hit him on the forehead, backed up and yelled "Could have had a V8! Tsunade wants you, by the way. New mission."

The 'Could have had a V8' was passed around the whole village for the next week and Konohamaru ended up with it last. He had been the last person in the whole village to be tagged.

But, Konohamaru being Konohamaru, he walked up to Naruto, who had started the whole thing and hit him in the forehead. "COULD HAVE HAD A V8!!!" He yelled, then ran away laughing.

Naruto only stared at Konohamaru for a minute then started laughing his head off too.

Sorry there's only two! I'll get him to create more! Haha. Anyways…Oh! I said that I was going to have the next chapter out this weekend, but im on Spring Break and my friends have pulled me away from my computer time…sooo I haven't had time to finish up ch. 4, which is why im putting up the filler. Don't hurt me! Im sorry! Ill get the next chap up ASAP!! I SWEAR! (im also having a bit of a writers block, so suggestions will be greatly accepted!!)

(Why im putting up a filler: im putting up a filler because as explained above, im having a bit of a writers block and my friends have pulled me away from my computer time because im on spring break. Plus, all I had to do was remember what my friend was talking about and type it.)


	5. Authors Note! PLEASE READ!

A Quick Note:

I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm going to put this on Hiatus. I really don't know what to write for it and I really only started it because I thought that the four different series would make for an interesting crossover. I'm sorry! I should have set for a more proper plot line than what I had. I started Chapter 4 multiple times and really didn't like what I had written down so I kept starting over and over and over and … I think you get the point. But yeah… I'll keep it up just in case I do think of something I can write.

SORRY!!!


	6. Adoption Note

Alright, so this isn't a new chapter I'm sorry to say, but I'm putting the FF up for adoption if you want it.

A FEW CONDITIONS:

I have to Beta-read for you and edit any part I want (eg. If you had a character that isn't normally injured become injured in the story, I can edit that out or change the character that is injured)

Can be able to add author's notes if I wish at the beginning or end of the Fic.

Credit of the first few chapters go to me

I think that's it. Sorry if the conditions seem a little strict. I would say that that is fair though since it was originally my FF. If you don't like the conditions, you can bargain with me a little to change the conditions a bit. I'm totally cool with that.

I believe that is all I have to say about this FF. If you like anime in general check out my other FFs. ^_^ Most (ermm… _all_ actually) are in the least somewhat anime related. Now, before I go onto a rant about anime, I am going to shut up and post this.


End file.
